The adoption of wearable consumer electronics, or “smart clothing,” is currently on the rise. Biosensing garments, a subset of wearable electronics, are designed to interface with a wearer of the garment, and to determine information such as the wearer's heart rate, rate of respiration, activity level, body positioning, etc. Such properties can be measured via a sensor assembly that contacts the wearer's skin and that receive signals from the wearer's body. Through these sensor assemblies, signals are transmitted to one or more sensors and/or microprocessors for transduction, analysis, etc. A drawback of many biosensing garments on the market today, however, is that they do not achieve acceptable signal quality (e.g., the signal is too noisy). Also, many biosensing garments contain bulky electronic hardware, wires, and other components that can make them uncomfortable to the wearer. As such, there is a general need for biosensing garments with improved performance and/or that are more comfortable to wear.